Getting Straight
by LaReinaMia
Summary: Lauren Donovan is sent to a rehabilitation center after an accidental overdose. While there, she becomes an assistant to her counselor Phil Brooks as he shows her life in a different way.
1. Punch Out

When I arrived to the door, I could barely find my keys. I dug through my unnecessary large handbag to find them at the very bottom. I was going to unlock the door but the cigarette that I dropped was more important. I bent it down to pick it up. I stumbled a little and banged my head against the door.

"Shit!" I cried. I put the cigarette back in my mouth and tried opening my door again. I was finally inside my home.

I place my things down near the door and walked to the living room. I noticed by the telephone that there was a note left for me. I picked it to read it.

Lauren,

_I wanted to wait until you got home but I knew I would probably be waiting forever. Let's get to the point; I can't be with you anymore. The way you treat me is deplorable. I have never felt so ashamed of myself for letting a woman like you hurt me like this. You are nothing. You are trash. You are . . ._

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," I through the letter to the floor. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, was more of a bitch than I was which is why he got the treatment he did. Out of all my relationships, Kenan was the worst. He was clingy and whiny. I always felt he was suffocating me. Always demanding to do thing his way. I have always been a free-spirit, do what the hell I want kind of girl. He knew this when he met me. Why did he think he that was going to change when we got together?

With the cigarette still dangling from the corner of my mouth I look in my jacket pocket to find a lighter. Once lit, I take possibly the longest drag I ever have. I exhale deeply and go into the kitchen.

I seen another note on the refrigerator.

"Not another," I sighed. Ignoring the not, I open the refrigerator and grab a beer. I

"Let's see why the pussy is saying now,"

I snatched the letter off and read it.

_I had taken the liberty to get the door fixed. Here is the bill. Please pay it. _

"This motherfucker!" I sat my beer down and put out my cigarette. I balled up the bill and threw it in the trash. I went to the phone and started dialing Kenan's number. I waited for him to answer. He usually picks up after the first ring. I take it he doesn't want to be bothered with me. I let the phone ring some more. We needed to talk.

"Hello?" he finally answered.

"Hey bitch, I got your note, well both of them. Care to explain yourself?"

"Don't call me with this nonsense Laurie. Everything is quite simple. Pay the bill and stay out of my life. I'm done with you."

I laughed, "Well if things are simple as you then why couldn't you be a man and tell me this shit to my face instead of doing it through a note. Wait make that two notes."

"I waited for you to come home but I had a real job to go to. Not everyone is a trust fund wannabe rock star unlike some of us."

""Whatever Kenan. You're still a pussy. Always have been and always will be."

"Fuck you Laurie!" Kenan yelled, "I'm hanging up now. Oh and someone is coming by the collect the rest of my things. Please be there."

"My point exactly Kenan. Goodbye." I hung up the phone. Before I could get back to my beer and cigarette, I heard the doorbell.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I went to the door to answer it. I opened to see a man standing. He was wearing an black blazer with a graphic shirt underneath and stonewashed jeans. He had an unkempt goatee and a lip piercing.

"Hi, is Lauren Donovan home?" he asked taking off his black fedora uncovering his short dark hair.

"Uh yes. I'm her. What do you want?"

"My name is Phil. I came to pick up the rest of Kenan things."

"Oh, right. Come on in." I motioned him inside.

"Thank you," he came in as I closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what he has since I just got in a few minutes ago. Your best bet would be to start upstairs in the bedroom." I told him.

Phil stood in the foyer and looked around. He played with is fedora.

"Nice place you have here," he said still looking. I was starting to grow suspicious. Why wasn't he doing upstairs like I told him to? Something was definitely off.

"Thanks. You can go upstairs to see if his stuff is there."

"Ok," he smiled at me. We stare at each other. His smile was telling me that he wasn't here to pick up Kenan's things.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I broke our stare.

Phil reached inside his blazer and pulled out a business car.

"I'm Phil Brooks. I am with the Straight Path Rehabilitation Center. I was told that you have bit of a drug problem."

"Un-fucking-believable," I looked at the card. I knew this day was coming. Kenan never liked me using even if it was recreational. He feared I would overdose and kill myself. The drugs are the reason why he isn't here.

"I'm a counselor for the program. Take a look at this," he reached inside his blazer again and pulled out a brochure. I snatch it from his hands. I read the front cover and looked at Phil.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Kenan seemed very worried about you and called us. That's why I'm here. I wanted to give you a bit more information about the program in person before you came in."

"Who said I was going? I'm not going anywhere because I don't have a problem. Sure I take a couple lines here and there for fun. Though I can assure you I am no addict. So if you don't mind," I hand his business card the brochure back to him. I open the door and point for him to leave.

Phil shook his head and sighed, "Fine. If you change your mind, give me a call," he handed the business card and brochure back to me. I do not take them. Seeing that I don't, he places them on the table next to the staircase. "Goodbye Ms. Donovan," he puts back on his fedora and leaves.

I slam the door and rush to the phone. I dial Kenan's number again.

He answers.

"You fucking pussy! How dare you do this to me!" I shouted.

"It's for your own good Laurie. I would suggest you go and get better." Kenan was calm.

"Fuck you! You are always trying to control my life. I'm not a fucking kid! And I don't have a problem. You're dead when I see you!"

"Bye Laurie," Kenan hangs up.

I throw the phone to the ground. I grab my keys and handbag and bolted out of the door. I had came out just in time to see Phil getting into his car.

"Hey you!" I shouted to him

Phil looks back and closes his car door.

"Hey motherfucker! You are going to tell me everything! What did my ex tell you? And you better tell me the truth this time!"

"I cannot tell you the reasons. All I know is that he is trying to get you the help that you need for a better life. He is only concerned for your well . . ."

I cut him off. "Oh shut the hell up! Tell me or else I'm smashing all the windows out of your car!' I threaten him.

Not fazed by my threat, Phil opens his car door and gets in. He starts his car and rolls down the window.

"We are having our first meeting Wednesday. You are welcomed to join us. Take care Ms. Donovan," he pulls off.

I was tempted to throw the rock I had seen on the ground at his car. For some reason, I didn't. My beef was not with him, it was with Kenan. Besides, he was giving me a vibe that said I could trust him. I figured it was because he was a counselor but that wasn't it. It was something else. Must have been the tattoos I seen when he was giving me his information. Whatever the reason was, I had never felt such vibes before.

I shake myself from my thoughts and get in my car. On the way to Kenan's house I thought of all the ways I wanted to hurt him. I even thought about stopping my Home Depot to buy a shovel or something to beat him with. That was going to be too time consuming. I needed to get to his house now.

I had arrived to Kenan's house. I seen that his curtains was open. When I got closer to the door I was able to see more. He was with was company.

"Good I have an audience," I straightened my leather jacket and fixed my wavy hair then knocked on the door. While I waited, I started doing some light stretching and gave myself a pep talk.

"This pussy motherfucker wants to play? Oh I'll play alright. Tired of people dictating my life. That ends tonight," I whispered to myself.

I stopped when I heard the door unlock. Kenen opened the door.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" he asked. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hi, Kenan. Nice to see you again. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. Now if you don't mind, I have guest." he said trying to close the door. I put my hand out to stop it.

"Oh you do, that's nice but this is more important," I pushed the door hard. Kenan's eyes grew wide. He looked to the living room and assured his guest everything was ok.

"Laurie! Please! This is not the time!" he snarled through his teeth. "Leave here now!"

"I'll leave when I'm ready," I grinned. Kenan's light brown face was turning red. He stepped a bit closer to me.

"Leave," he said again.

"No." Kenan stepped closer. He was almost out of the door way.

We stared at each other. I balled up my first and took a step closer as well. Kenan's medium built 6'5 body towered my average 5'8 body. I could see him tensing up. His shoulders grew bigger. He did this when he wanted to scare me. It never worked.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave or else I'm calling the cops."

"Go ahead. I would expect you would have someone else handle your dirty work. Pussy."

"Call me that again." the told me.

"Pussy."

"I've had enough of this. I'm calling the police!" Before Kenan could go, I grab him by his arm.

"Oh and when you call them, I want you to tell them how you just got your ass beat by a girl."

Without hesitation, I punch Kenan in his mouth. Kenan fell to the floor. I heard his guest coming out of the living room. They screamed as they scurried to pick up their fallen friend from the floor.


	2. Bail

I sat in the jail cell nursing my bandaged left hand. It hurt like hell. I had no idea how hard Kenan's face was. I certainly didn't understand my own strength. Either way, I didn't have any access to pain killers and I was going to be here until someone post bail. I knew no one was coming to bail me out. I don't blame them. I basically screwed up every relationship with people who cared about me. It was going to be a long night.

I lay down on the bench then looked to the ceiling. I could hear the one of the officers telling the other about his one night stand with some "bad bitch" he met at a Denny's. The officer was irritating the fuck out of me. Bragging as if his dick was made of gold or something. God he is such a cornball. They were both pathetic. I can't believe women actually give up ass to bitch ass men like him.

Across from me was a woman sitting in a fetal position, whispering inaudibly while crying. Her blonde hair was a mess. Her makeup was running down her face. One of her spiked hoop earrings was missing. She had on a white long sleeve v-neck shirt with a neon green fishnet tank top over it. She was wearing neon pink tights and white thigh high heel boots. Her bangles clacked together when she moved. The woman had arrived a little after I did. She didn't give the officer any trouble as she complied with each demand. She didn't look at anyone or even say a word. She had been in the same position since.

There was another woman in the cell with us. A dark skin heavy set woman with full sleeve tattoos on both of her arms. She had several piercings on her lips, nose, eyebrows, and ears. Like the blonde, she was quiet. The woman was already here when I arrived. She only glanced at me and didn't look my way again. Unlike the blonde the woman seemed calm as if being in the cell was soothing her.

One of the officers, Officer Garcia, a woman, came up to the cell. She was very beautiful. Smooth dark skin and full lips. Nice fit body. Her eye lashes were long. I wondered if they were hers. You could tell she worked out as well. Home girl was really working that uniform.

"Williams! You're free to go," she said opening the cell.

The woman got up quietly. The Officer Garcia stopped her before she let her out.

"Listen Gertie," the officer took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened. It's just that . . . I can't let my personal life get in the way of doing my job. You were wrong for starting that fight and I couldn't ignore it. I mean this isn't like you at all!" the officer began rubbing the woman's shoulder tenderly but she knocked her hands down.

"Can I go now?" the woman said. I was intently watching the two women. I even sat up. I was a bit confused at first but I began to figure it out. My confusion became astonishment when I realized how the two were connected.

"But Gertie!"

"I said, can I go now?"

The officer stepped back. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She straightens up. "You can go," the officer's voice deepened. "Go to the front desk and await further instructions."

The woman left as the officer watched. As she closed the cell, she noticed I was watching.

She was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Ms. Donavan, I received a call a few minutes ago from your friend. They said they will be down here in twenty minutes to bail you out." She said looking down.

"Did the person mention who they were?" I asked.

"Just know that someone is coming to get you," She answered.

Officer Garcia locked the cell. I called after her before she left.

"Officer Garcia!"

"What is it Ms. Donovan?" she turned back around.

"Whatever it is, give her time. She will come around. She only needs time to cool off. Give her that space," I said to the fragile officer.

Officer Garcia gripped the bars of the cell. She closed her eyes for a moment then looked at me.

"I hope so Ms. Donovan. I hope so." Officer Garcia gave me a half smiled then walked away.

After she left, I laid back down on the bench. The blonde was no longer in a fetal position. She was now sitting straight up running her fingers through her hair. She must have sat up when the officer and woman were talking.

I heard her bangles once again. I also heard her heels touching the floor. I looked over to see that she was now facing my direction.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"How did I know what?" my eyes were still toward the ceiling.

"How did you know that they were lovers?" she finished.

"I've seen them around town together a few of times. I also met them at a party once. They're good people."

"Oh. Such a strange pairing," the blonde said bewildered.

"Yeah I know. Could you believe that the woman with all those tattoos is a daycare teacher?"

"No way? Are you shitting me?"

"I shit you not. I promise."

"Woah. She looks like she belongs in a bike club or something. Not in a daycare. Those kids must be afraid of her."

"Actually she's one of the best teachers there. I know looks can be deceiving but that woman is great with kids." I told the blonde.

"Wow. I mean talk about mind fuck."

"Tell me about it."

Before I could say another word, Officer Garcia came back to the cell.

"Ms. Donovan, you have made bail," she said as she opened the cell.

"That was fast," I got up from the bench. "See you around Blondie. Take care."

"Bye," she waved to me.

Officer Garcia walked me to the front of the station. We talked for a bit as walked.

"So what happened with Gertie?" I asked Officer Garcia.

"That's none of your business?" Office Garcia spat. I knew she wasn't in the mood to talk about her girlfriend but I didn't care. I wanted to be nosey.

"Come on Mo, don't do me like that. I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything." I pleaded with her.

"This isn't the time or the place to talk about my failed love life. Now would you drop it? I'm still on the clock."

"Fine. Give me a call later?"

"Yeah, sure. Go to the front desk. They will tell you what to do next." Officer Garcia shoved me out of the door. I was greeted by another officer who had took the handcuffs off of me. He pointed me to a desk where I had to sign something and get my things.

As I was ready to leave, I asked the woman at the front desk who posted my bail.

"He is waiting outside for you. Here is your court date. If you miss it, there will be a warrant out for your arrest. See you then Ms. Donovan." The woman was cold. She handed me my paper and moved on to the next assignment.

When I left the police stations, I began searching for the person who bailed me out. I knew it wasn't Kenan because well, he was too busy pressing charges on me. I bug my cell phone out of the paper bag and seen that I had twenty-five missed calls and text messages. I suddenly remembered the pain in my left hand when I tried to read the text messages. I switched my phone to my right hand and dialed my mother's number as her name was the majority of the missed calls and texts I received. Before I could respond my mother answering, I heard someone calling me.

"Ms. Donovan!" It was Phil.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"I know you aren't talking me like that!" my mother shouted.

"No mom! No I wasn't talking to you. Just that . . . let me call you back alright?" I ended the call.

"Ms. Donovan. I think now is the time to talk about getting straight. Here is my info. Call me and we will talk more about the program." He smiled.

"You bailed me out didn't you?" I asked. I was heated. I wanted to slap him so bad but that would mean I would go back to inside and I didn't want that.

Phil ignored my question. "Maybe we can meet up, grab a cup of coffee or something. Better yet we have meetings every Wednesday at five. The location is on the brochure. I hope to see you there."

Phil walked away. I didn't even try to call after him to curse him out. Nothing. I let him go.

I looked over the brochure and began dialing my mother's number again. What the hell. I'm tired and over the bull shit. Let's see what this program is about.


End file.
